Just a Dream
by forkthatwaffle
Summary: Kanou had a dream last night...and its changing him in many more ways than he thought it would...
1. Chapter 1

I have no idea how this came about...

It was meant to be a rated T story...but my hands had a mind of its own! I can't believe i typed this .

Anyway...I was compelled to write a story for these two...mostly because they have like NO love on fanfiction!

So i decided to write this...uhh...please enjoy i guess? ^.^"

_

* * *

_

"Kanou" the voice whispered in a smooth voice as the leaned themselves in closer to Kanou.

_Kanou blinked in confusion, trying to figure out who was this person on top of him. As he opened his eyes more, he adjusted his sight to the small amount of moonlight streaming into his window. He began to make out the outline of the figure above him, and when he did, he sat up as quickly as he could, pushing away from the person, his eyes wide._

_"Y-Yukimura-sempai! Wh-what are you doing here!" he stammered in shock. He scanned over his sempai, noticing that he still had his school uniform on, or at least partially on, his shirt was wide open. Kanou blushed in surprise and looked away._

_"Isn't it obvious? Kanou~" Yukimura whispered again as he crawled on the bed and closed the distance between them. Kanou could feel the warmth from Yukimura's body getting closer to his own. He realized that he was actually really cold, and as Yukimura got closer he seemed to warm up. He shut his eyes as Yukimura placed himself on Kanou's lap._

_"Kanou, look at me." Yukimura whispered into Kanou's ear sending a gentle shiver up his spine. He opened his eyes and turned to look directly into Yukimura's. He was stunned, in the moonlight Yukimura looked different and as he gazed into Yukimura's eyes he felt his heart stop for a second. Yukimura wrapped his arms around Kanou's neck, as he leaned his face in and pressed his lips again Kanou's. Kanou's eyes widened in shock, but it was different from what he thought it would feel like. It felt, good. He closed his eyes as Yukimura pressed his tongue against Kanou's lips. Kanou opened his mouth letting Yukimura's tongue slip in. He felt his chest tighten as Yukimura moved in his mouth and he replied, moving with him. Kanou wrapped his arms around Yukimura's waist holding him closer. Yukimura ended the kiss and in a gasp whispered into Kanou's ear._

_"I want you Kanou, take me." _

_Kanou blushed as Yukimura kissed him again, Yukimura ran his hands in Kanou's hair pulling his face closer as they kissed. Kanou realized he was no longer cold, it was so warm. He could feel the heat building in his chest and he felt that if he didn't get it out, he would explode. He ran his hand up Yukimura's body taking off his shirt. He felt Yukimura's back, touching every curve. Yukimura was so warm, he wanted to touch him even more. Kanou ran his hands on Yukimura chest, feeling his fragile frame. He brushed his hand against Yukimura's hard nipple, and felt him give a soft moan. He put his hand to Yukimura's nipple and rubbed it gently. Yukimura moaned into the kiss. Kanou moved his other hand to accommodate Yukimura's other nipple. He rubbed them both gently with his thumb as Yukimura moaned deeply into the kiss. Kanou ended the kiss and pushed Yukimura onto the bed, hovering above Yukimura he put his lip to Yukimura's chest, kissing it gently before letting his tongue run over Yukimura's nipple. Yukimura let out a soft moan, panting slightly. Kanou put his mouth over Yukimura's nipple and began to gently suck at it, he bit it gently, and Yukimura gave an even louder moan. He felt his body getting hotter, and a strange warmth consuming him. _

_"K-Kanou, please touch me, more." Yukimura panted. Kanou moved his hand down Yukimura's stomach and to Yukimura's pants. He moved his hand down slowly and felt the slight bulge forming in Yukimura's pants. He moved his hand away in surprise for a second, he didn't realize that Yukimura was this turned on. His hand went back to the bulge and he began rubbing it through his pants. He realized that he was in the same situation himself, he could feel it slowly rising in this underwear. But, he focused on Yukimura, his mouth sucking on his nipples while his hand unbuttoned his pants and slipped his hand into Yukimura's underwear, he wrapped his hand around Yukimura's growing erection and began to stroke it. Yukimura's moans became louder as he felt Yukimura getting harder, he squeezed it gently and Yukimura let out a gasp. He began to stroke it faster and hard, squeezing it more often, pulling off Yukimura's pants at the same time. _

_"Ah, Kanou, I- I'm going to- Ah!"_

_Kanou felt the liquid seep into his hand and Yukimura sat up and grabbed a tissue from the desk next to them and wiped Kanou's hand off._

_"Sorry about that." Yukimura said softly._

_"Uh- No, it's okay." Kanou replied blushing slightly, sitting up in front of Yukimura._

_"No, please. It's my turn now." Yukimura said. As he bent down closer to the bed. He put his hands on Kanou's pants and unbuttoned them, putting his hand against Kanou's member. _

_"Y-Yukimura! What are you doing!" Kanou shouted in shock._

_"I'm going to make you feel good." Yukimura's replied before putting Kanou's member into his mouth. He pushed it in a quarter of the way and let his tongue swirl around the top. Kanou felt a sharp stab go through his spine as Yukimura took it into his mouth completely. His legs were shaking as Yukimura began to move up and down, sucking harder. He clenched the sheets next to him as he came. _

"Yukimura!"

Kanou awoke with a start, his eyes opened and he jumped up from the bed. His heart racing and a dark blush on his face. He looked at his clock realizing that he had overslept and quickly changed his clothes and ran into the parlor. He found his father sleeping on the couch and sighed as he quietly opened the door. He closed it gently behind him and then began sprinting toward school. It didn't take him long to reach the school gates, and when he did. The first person he ran into, just had to the last person he wanted to see.

"Good Morning Kanou." Yukimura said smiling. Kanou felt a slight blush creeping onto his face as he recalled his dream.

_"take me.."_

"G-good morning sempai." Kanou said looking away.

"Hm? Is there something wrong Kanou?" Yukimura asked as the both walked into the building.

"No, I'm fine." Kanou said. Yukimura took out his cellphone looking at the time.

"Wah! I was suppose to meet the president!" Yukimura exclaimed.

"I guess I'll see you later Kanou!" Yukimura said before taking off into the hallway. Kanou sighed with relief as he walked to his classroom and sat down, putting his head into his arms on the desk. The morning had been such a rush he didn't really have time to think about that dream. He blushed just thinking about it, but the big question was, why Yukimura-sempai? Kanou pressed his head against his arms even more. Another thing, why did he go along with it! He touched his sempai in such inappropriate ways! And the worse fact was that he actually liked it! Kanou could feel the blush spreading across his face. This had never happened to him before! He had never really thought about those kinds of things, so why now? His classmates began entering the room and he shook the thoughts from his head. Soon enough class had started and he was jotting down notes. He looked out the window and sighed, maybe he should just forget about the dream. It was probably because of the junk food he ate before going to sleep. As the teacher continued to talk he made his solution. He was going to forget about it and that was the end of the problem. But, as he thought that to himself, he felt a tug at his chest. But it wasn't that warm feeling that he had during his dream, this tug hurt. But he dismissed it as he continued taking notes.

* * *

Well...Yeah...I have no excuse for this random story...

Sri if Yukimura seemed lyk really OOC in the dream...but hey...it was a dream...

I'm hoping to update quickly for this story...but...i had to drag myself to write the non-yaoi part of this story...So...hopefully i'll get my lazy butt up an finish this, cause i already have too many unfinished stories.

OH! This is my first story since i got off my hiatus :)

Review please...Flames will be used to make smores ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me so long to update you guys. But i've been working on this little by little, so i'm sorry if the flow seems really off, thought i think it's okay. Otherwise i wouldn't have posted it! Thank you guys who reviewed. It made me happy knowing that someone decided to read this random story. I have an actual plot for this story now, though it might end up changing slightly considering that i made a huge change in this chapter that i didn't mean to make. But oh well, i ended up liking the change. Also, this chapter came out WAY longer than i usually write. Haha. Umm...anyway...Please R & R. ^^**

* * *

Kanou walked into the hallway sighing in relief when he saw that there wasn't any groups of girls, he could easily avoid them now. He walked down the hallway sticking to the opposite sides the girls were on. He reached his locker easily enough and took out his textbook and slipped it into his bag. He sighed remembering how much homework he had already collected from his first few classes. He shut his locker and decided to head for the cafeteria. But as he turned the corner he saw Yukimura attempting to carry some boxes, he stumbled as he walked almost falling. Kanou sighed again as he walked toward his sempai.

"So where do these boxes need to be dropped off?" Kanou asked, focusing at the task at hand not allowing his mind to wander.

"Oh, hi Kanou, I was just taking these to the student council room." Yukimura said giving him a smile. Kanou reached over and took the boxes from him and began walking down the hallway.

"Wa-wait Kanou! You really don't need to help me. I can take care of it myself!" Yukimura exclaimed walking next to Kanou.

Kanou looked at Yukimura's face and felt a slight blush form on his face, he adverted his eyes immediately. Kanou didn't reply and kept walking trying not to listen to what Yukimura was saying. He needed to forget the dream so he could look at his sempai again. Soon enough he noticed Yukimura had stopped talking and they walked in silence until Kanou finally turned into the room and placed the boxes down on the table in the middle of the room.

"Thank you Kanou." Yukimura said with a smile forcing Kanou to advert his eyes again. "But you really don't need to help me every time."

"It's okay, I really don't mind helping you." Kanou replied.

"Then, Thank you Kanou. But, you were going to lunch right? We can go together if you like." Yukimura offered.

"Uh, sure." Kanou said, pushing away any unwanted thoughts that might arise.

"Great! Do you mind if we go to my locker first?" Yukimura asked.

"Not at all." Kanou said as they both walked out of the room, closing the door behind them. They walked down the hallway in silence, Kanou looked over at his sempai as his worried expression. As Kanou was about to ask what was wrong, they turned into the stairway and Yukimura missed a step. Kanou's eyes widened as his reflexes kicked in and he pulled Yukimura's arm and pushed himself in front of his sempai. They tumbled down the stairs, Kanou's bag fell off his shoulder and landed on the stairs. They made a lot of noise and some students rushed to the stairs to see Kanou on the ground and Yukimura splattered on top of him.

Yukimura blinked his eyes open and realized that he didn't feel that hurt, he expected more pain after falling down a flight of stairs. But when he saw Kanou under him, he realized what had happened and widened his eyes in shock.

"K-Kanou!" he said anxiously hovering above Kanou.

Kanou blinked his eyes open a throbbing pain at the side of his head.

"Kanou! Are you okay!" A worried Yukimura said. Kanou opened his eyes to see Yukimura right above him and with held a blush that threatened to spread across his face.

"U-uh, could you please get off of me Sempai?" Kanou said looking away.

"Oh! Sorry about that!" Yukimura replied getting off of Kanou and standing up. He reached out his hand to Kanou and helped him up.

"Kanou, you need to go to the nurse! Your head is bleeding!" Yukimura gasped in shock, seeing a trail of blood run slowly run down the side of Kanou's forehead.

"What?" Kanou said as he touched the side of his head, bringing it back to see blood on his fingers.

"Oh." Kanou said dryly as Yukimura scrambled to pick up Kanou's backpack and then grabbing Kanou's arm and sticking close to him.

"Come on Kanou, I need to get you to the nurse." Yukimura said tugging at his arm gently. Kanou nodded blinking in surprise, having his sempai hold onto him like this wasn't too bad. He blushed at his thought and quickly pushed it away as they walked down the hallway. He could see the other students passing them whispering anxiously to each other. But soon enough they had arrived at the nurse's office. She gasped when she saw the blood that was running down the side of head.

"Oh dear! Please come and sit down!" she said pointing to one of the beds, she pulled her long, wavy brown hair back into a bun and slipped on a pair of thin wire-framed glasses. Yukimura let go of Kanou's arm as Kanou went to sit down on the bed. The room wasn't like most of the rooms in the school which were a bit plain. Her room was something like a doctor's office, except for the fact that she had colorful posters decorating the wall. She had neon orange and green bean bag chairs with a tall hot pink lamp placed in the corner of the waiting room only a 3 yards away from the patients area. In the middle of it all was a plain wood table with a colorful arrangement of flowers. In the patients area beside the machinery that they had were stickers of flowers and other random colorful things. The beds and curtains weren't exactly normal either. The curtains were a lavender and the beds had the color scheme of a pastel green. It gave, unlike the waiting room, a very calm feeling. Though despite all the contradicting colors next to each other, the room had a balanced feeling to it. She also had various magazines on the table, he picked an unfamiliar one up and saw that it was in English. He placed it down as the nurse spoke up.

"What happened?" The nurse said looking back and forth between Yukimura and Kanou.

"I accidentally tripped down the stairs, but Kanou pulled me up at the last minute and he fell instead." Yukimura quickly explained.

"I see and you two are?" she said as she looked through the cabinets and pulled out peroxide and cotton balls.

"I'm Shouichirou Yukimura and this is Soutarou Kanou." Yukimura said, gesturing toward Kanou while introducing him.

"Well, my name is Katsuyuki Hikari, please just call me Hikari-chan." Katsuyuki said politely with a smile as she walked over to Kanou's bed.

"Umm, is that really okay?" Yukimura replied a bit wary.

"Well, I guess it is a bit too friendly, in that case please call me Katsuyuki-chan."

"Well, Shouichirou-kun, I hope you realize your very lucky to have such a good friend." Katsuyuki said as she began to clean up Kanou's wound.

"I am." he said. She examined Kanou's wound closer and sighed in relief.

"It's just a small cut, you don't seem to have hit your head too hard. Are you dizzy or feeling sick?" the nurse said as she placed a band-aid on the side of his forehead.

"I'm fine." Kanou replied.

"Well, then you should be able to return to class and I think you might have time for a quick snack." Katsuyuki said as she walked to her desk. She was taller than Yukimura but shorter than Kanou, she had sharp green eyes and an overall normal face. She had a thin body as if she were an athlete at one point and the effects still showed. She wasn't a stunningly beautiful person, but she wasn't ugly either, she was just a normal person. She glanced at Kanou who had been observing her with interest and Yukimura got another look at her eyes. At first they might just seem green, but as he stared at them he felt entranced. They were a deep shade of green, emerald, but if you looked closer you could see that there was sparks of gold in that pool of green. Kanou blinked in surprise as he noticed this and Katsuyuki gave him a smile.

"Would you two like some sandwiches? I always make way more than I can eat." Katsuyuki said looking at both of them.

"Uh, sure." Yukimura said smiling as he walked over to her as she handed him a sandwich, she then walked over to Kanou and gave him one too.

"Are you sure you have enough?" Kanou asked a bit hesitant.

"Yep!" she replied enthusiastically as she grabbed another sandwich from her desk. She took the wrap off quickly and took a bite, smiling happily. Yukimura looked at her and smiled doing the same, Kanou sighed as he took a bit e of his sandwich and blinked in surprise at it's taste.

"Where did you get this from?" Kanou asked as he took another bite.

"I made them myself!" she announced proudly.

"Wow! This is delicious! I never thought a sandwich could taste so good!" Yukimura exclaimed as he quickly ate his food. Kanou ate his rather quickly as well.

"Thank you Katsuyuki-san." Kanou said.

"Wah~! No! Please call me Katsuyuki-_chan_." she pouted.

Kanou looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"I know I seem a bit overly friendly, but it's just in my personality. I started working here a week ago, because the old nurse retired, so I don't really know any of the teachers or students. You two were the first ones to come in while I've been here. I've been deprived of social interaction! I thought I was going to die of boredom so I decided to color the room." she whined. "I was so bored! I had to entertain myself with random magazines and my laptop broke yesterday so I couldn't even do random things on the internet!"

"You sound like a kid Katsuyuki-_chan_." Yukimura said with a laugh. Katsuyuki seemed like a very energetic person.

"But I am a kid!" Katsuyuki said giving a fake sniffle for extra effect.

"How old are you Katsuyuki-san?" Kanou asked.

"I'm 20 and I told you to call me Katsuyuki-_chan_!" she said pouting more.

"Your really young Katsuyuki-chan! How did you end up working here?" Yukimura said in surprise.

"Well I was born in Japan, but raised in America. I grew up speaking Japanese in my household which is probably why you didn't notice an accent. But in America, I had skipped grade levels and was able to graduate high school by the time I was 16. I took 2 years of college and then my parents sent me to Japan to finish school, I finished getting all my requirements and graduated a few weeks ago. My parents wanted me back in America, but I didn't want to go so they told me if I got a job there I could stay. And through some connections I made during my time at the university, I ended up with a job here." Katsuyuki said dryly as if it was something she had explained many times before.

Yukimura and Kanou both looked at her in surprise.

"That seems a bit…" Yukimura started.

"Much, right? I still don't believe it when I say it." Katsuyuki finished, crossing her arms.

"Kind of." Yukimura said smiling apologetically.

"It's okay. Most people don't believe me anyway and just shrug it off." she said reaching for something in her desk.

"Aha! I found it!" she exclaimed suddenly, the tone in the room going from serious to playful. She lifted up a jar of candy and opened it, taking a pink and green one and popped it in her mouth.

"So good…" she said softly, savoring the taste and smiling happily.

"You guys want some?" Katsuyuki said holding the jar up to them.

"Sure!" Yukimura said happily as he took a light blue and green one, handing the green one to Kanou.

Yukimura unwrapped the blue one and put it in his mouth giving a delighted sound as he sucked on it. Kanou looked at it a bit worried before unwrapping it and putting into his mouth, he smiled at the interesting flavor it contained. It was slightly sour but it the sourness had caused it to seem sweet as it slowly melted in Kanou's mouth.

"Do you guys like them?" Katsuyuki said as she closed the lid and slipped it back into her desk. Yukimura nodded his head quickly while Kanou seemed to contemplate it before giving a short nod.

"Well, I suggest you two get back to class, lunch break is almost over." she said standing and opening the door. Kanou grabbed his bag that Yukimura had carried and began walking out the door, soon after Yukimura walked out too.

"Feel free to come back anytime if you want to talk!" Katsuyuki announced as they walked away.

"She really is an interesting person isn't she?" Yukimura said.

"Yeah." Kanou replied softly, his mind confused. Katsuyuki, was one of the first women he had met and hadn't been afraid of. Sure, he wasn't too wary of the President. But that was only because after a while he grew to like her personality. Never had he liked a _girl_ the first time he met them.

"This is your class right Kanou?" Yukimura said stopping in front of the door. Kanou almost walked past it, deep in thought.

"Yeah." Kanou replied as he began to walk into the room.

"Wait, I almost forgot." Yukimura said pulling on Kanou's wrist. "Thank you! If it weren't for you, I would have gotten hurt instead of you."

"It's okay." he replied, he could feel himself heating up from his sempai's touch.

"No. It's not! Please let me make it up to you! Won't you let me make dinner for you tonight? As an apology?" Yukimura said, stepping closer to Kanou, his hand still gripping Kanou's wrist.

"Uh, but what about your parents? I really don't want to intrude." Kanou said, trying to pull his wrist away from his sempai. He could feel the blush threatening to form on his face.

"Actually you would be doing me a favor, my parents are both out of town for the week and my little sister is sleeping over at her friend's house. It's kind of lonely cooking only for myself. I had invited President and Usui over as well, but they both said they were busy this week." Yukimura looked at the ground his thoughts wandering, he loosened his grip on Kanou's wrist allowing Kanou to pull away.

"Well, I guess I could come over after school, I'm not doing anything." Kanou said seeing Yukimura's sad expression, he caved in.

"Great!" Yukimura said smiling. "Is there anything you would like me to make?"

"Anything is fine." Kanou replied.

"Meet me outside by the gate then, I don't have a student council meeting after school today. So we can walk to my house right after." Yukimura said before he turned and began walking to his own class. Kanou sighed as he walked to his desk and sat down. Things were going just great for him, first the nurse and now he was going over to his sempai's house. He shivered remembering Yukimura's touch and shook his head cursing himself for even trying to think that way. But his thought began to wonder to the nurse, Katsuyuki, her smile and aura had been so different from other girls. Never had this happened before, Kanou shuddered visibly, but then again there was that _one_ time. Kanou heart tore remembering as he silently prayed to God that something like that would never happen again. His head hurt for a second and his thoughts were taken to the moment that he saw Yukimura fall. Yukimura had this weird expression on his face, he looked really troubled. Kanou decided he would ask about it over dinner. _Dinner. _Kanou's face heated up as he realized, he was going to his sempai's house. The same sempai that he had that dream about, he made another silent prayer to God hoping that nothing happened. His thoughts wondered all over the place and he found himself not being able to concentrate on the lesson. He looked up at the clock, counting down the minutes until school was over. So many things had happened, and only in a course of 2 days. He had a dream about his sempai and now kept getting flustered over everything Yukimura did. He met that nurse who gave him the same feeling as that other person, so many years ago. Kanou had a feeling something bad was going to happen.

* * *

**If you didn't guess already, the huge change i made in the plot was the nurse. She was just suppose to be some random extra character that wasn't important to the plot. But i started developing her personality, and in all truth, she's a pretty wierd person...and seems slightly pedo? XDDD Anyway, i really like her so i think i'll jeep her around...maybe...my plots tend to change a lot. So...look out. Haha. Also, i felt like Kanou should have been more "sensitive" around Yukimura..but oh well...Remember, he said he was going to forget about it! So...ano...Please Review? ^^**


End file.
